


My Hero

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [53]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Friendship, Gen, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers, bad memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They saved each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #53 **

Warning: 

Ages: Kai - 19, Jem - 14 

  


  


"Kai."

The whisper of his name woke him immediately, and he sat up, blinking in the dimness. His room in Rainbow's End had two windows, but the curtains were only halfway open for one of them. 'Jem was standing next to his bed, clutching the white teddy bear he'd bought for her eleventh birthday.

"What's wrong?"

"Nightmare."

Wordlessly, he lifted the blanket so she could climb in with him. She crawled into his lap, curling up and clutching his shirt with one hand, the bear tucked against herself. 

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"I couldn't stop them from ripping out your heart this time."

Her grip tightened as he flinched at the memory. Forcing himself to relax, he kissed the top of her head.

"It was just a bad dream. I'm still here, being an annoying little sh- well, a pest."

"I know, but..."

She trailed off. Kai closed his eyes, resting his chin on her head.

"You know, I still think you were great. This short little kid coming out of nowhere with a _stick_ , trying to beat Shadows off me. That was impressive as hell."

He smiled faintly as a soft giggle escaped her. That was better.

"You were impossible to take care of after, though." She reminded him. "You're supposed to rest when you're hurt!"

"I'm stubborn, you know that. Wasn't that bad anyway."

He kept his tone light, although they both knew 'wasn't that bad' was the biggest lie ever uttered. 'Jem sighed, letting go of his shirt.

"You were really brave too. You tried so hard. Thank you."

"I screwed up." The words were out before he could stop them. "I grew up with _three Masters_ , you'd think I would've learned something! I should've been able to help more..."

'Jem shushed him as she threw her arms around him, the bear and her own terror apparently forgotten.

"I never blamed you. You did what you could and you saved me, that's what matters."

He shook his head, hugging her back. It _did_ matter, but-

"I don't get it. That whole time when I was a kid, why- I mean, yeah, we played with toy swords, but with all the stories, and if it could happen again, _why_ didn't they-"

He broke off, frustrated. This was stupid; she'd had a nightmare and come to him for comfort, and he was whining at her about _his_ issues.

'Jem sat back, reaching up enough to cup his face. She kissed his forehead, the way she often did when he was upset.

"Have you thought that maybe they didn't teach you because it's not the life they wanted for you? Sure, they knew it could get bad again, but maybe they wanted things to be different. Especially after your mom vanished."

"...Didn't change much in the end." Kai tugged her close again. "Sorry. I'm supposed to be making _you_ feel better. You shouldn't be worrying about me."

"I'm going to anyway, you know. That's what friends do, isn't it?"

He could hear the smile in her voice, and he couldn't help his own.

"You sound like Eli. If you're okay, you ought to get back to sleep before someone catches you in here and thinks I'm being a pervert."

Giggling, 'Jem pulled away, climbing off the bed. "You're the only one who worries about that. No one thinks you're going to take advantage of me."

"Maybe I'm paranoid."

"Probably." She replied cheerfully. "Can I have Kai bear, please?"

"...I _still_ can't believe you named him - _it_ \- after me."

Kai dug around under the cover and produced the bear. 'Jem took it back, smiling. He watched her quietly for a moment; she _seemed_ better.

"Hey, 'Jem? You want to stay in here tonight? I'm sure you're good and everythi-"

He didn't even get to finish before she jumped back on the bed, trying to steal the blanket from him.

"I'll take this, thank you."

"Hey! Go grab one of yours!"

"Nope! Mine until morning!"

She wrapped herself up and kissed his cheek before snuggling into one of his pillows.

"You're the one taking advantage, you know." He griped as he flopped onto his back, blanketless.

"And you'll let me forever."

"Probably."


End file.
